


Chinese Restaurant

by Bubblegumice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soulmate Mentions, also rip wonwoo for that midterm, joshua is tired, that tag makes sense if you read the fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumice/pseuds/Bubblegumice
Summary: Junhui only saw him once, in a Chinese restaurant
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Chinese Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song which I would recommend listening to (I did get a bit derailed from the original point of the song but that's neither here nor there). Also it’s still Aug 1 where I live but Aug 2 in most of the world now so happy Wonhui day!!! Happy Reading!

It was a usual Friday night for Junhui. He was at the only Chinese restaurant in the city that a) made food that was spicy enough for him and b) made food that also reminded him of home. This resulted in him trying to make his visit there a weekly thing. He claimed it was to support a small business, but if we’re being honest, it’s to help with his homesickness. 

Junhui was in his own world while he ate, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. He regretted not bringing headphones with him because there were several videos popping up on his feed that he wanted to watch. The cat videos would, unfortunately, have to wait until he got home.

His peaceful meal was interrupted by a group of guys loudly entering the restaurant. 

“Here we are, the best restaurant no one has ever heard of.” The one in a (was that tiger print?) sweater, said. 

“If it’s so good, why has no one heard of it?” His other friend, who was wearing socks and sandals in October, asked with a frown. 

“Because other people don’t know good food. I heard about this place from that one exchange kid, he’s roommates with Mingyu? Swears it's authentic. He also told me I wouldn’t be able to handle the spice but I bet he’s just exaggerating,” tiger print sweater said with a shrug. “I’m not even that bad, you guys just like to make fun of me. Plus, what better way to celebrate finishing that accounting midterm, although not all of needed to drink to forget how shit it was. And then bring more alcohol to the restaurant, like have a little class dude.” As he said that he gave a pointed look to his other friend that was with them. This other friend had his hoodie up and was holding a cup of something. Judging by the first guy’s accusation, it was probably alcohol. 

“You saw the back page! I literally didn’t answer like ten questions and I’m going to fail this fucking class. Let me have my misery,” the hooded friend grumbled back.

“At least take your hood off you’re creeping me out.”

“Fine whatever.”

At this point Junhui was starting to get a bit annoyed at these new guests. He was used to his quiet evening alone in the restaurant to relax and enjoy his meal. Although, he did feel a bit bad for the one guy. Imagine missing ten questions on a midterm, that has to be rough. 

He was debating if he should cut his evening short and head home, or stay and hope these guys quiet down once they start eating. While weighing his decision in his head, one of the guys bumped into his table.

Junhui looked up to be met with the most captivating pair of eyes he’s ever seen. As cliché as it sounds, he felt time stop. He couldn’t look away even if he tried. 

“Oh, sorry,” the guy, who wasn’t wearing his hoodie anymore, said. Junhui could now fully see his face, and how absolutely breathtaking it was. He had really never seen a man quite as beautiful.

“It’s okay,” Junhui replied, his eyes never leaving the other man’s.

｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆’ﾟ･: *:･｡

“I’m in love,” Junhui loudly announced as he arrived back home.

“Yeah, you said that last week when you saw that cute guy at the convenience store. And the week before that with the guy at the bank. You literally get these crushes all the time.” Joshua replied, not looking up from his laptop.

“But those were different. I seriously think _this_ guy is my soulmate.”

“Here we go again.” Joshua said as he rolled his eyes and shifted on the couch. He was preparing himself for an official Junhui love rant.

“I’m serious! Those guys looked like rusty nails compared to the actual _god_ I saw. When we locked eyes, I knew right away. Plus, he ordered the spiciest thing on the menu. Only someone destined for me would order that. And he was so hot. Like ridiculously good looking. Even the shitty lighting made him look good. Do you know how hard it is to make fluorescent lighting work? And I’m pretty sure he was probably very drunk, but again, he STILL looked hot.” Junhui had a dreamy look in his eyes as he described his newfound soulmate to his current roommate.

“You just liked him because he was a hot guy who eats spicy food. He’s just someone who’s your type. Don’t invest too much energy into this crush, you probably won’t even see him again.” Joshua said. 

“Why do you have to be such a downer?” Junhui said with a pout. 

“I’m just being realistic. And I don’t want you to get hung up on some guy you don’t even know.”

“But I knooow he’s my soulmate. When we made eye contact, I swear I could see our entire future together.” 

“If you kneeew he was your soulmate, why didn’t you go talk to him?” Joshua asked. He knew his best friend well enough to know he was definitely not shy when it came to flirting. Especially in particularly odd moments. 

“Who says I didn’t talk to him?” Junhui asked, not meeting Joshua’s eyes.

“Ok then, what did you say?”

“Well, he bumped into my table and said sorry, and then I told him it was okay.”

“And then?”

“And then he walked away and I watched him eat until he left,” Junhui mumbled.

“Come again? I didn’t really hear that last part.”

“Give me a break, it’s not every day you meet your soulmate/reincarnation of a god/guy who could be on the cover of every magazine.”

“I’m just surprised, I wouldn’t have expected the one and only Wen Junhui to lose it over some guy,” Joshua said with a laugh. 

“I panicked, okay.” Junhui said.

“Wow, where did the famous Junhui confidence go?”

“Hear me out. He didn’t look like he was in the mood to talk. He had a bad midterm and he wasn’t even really talking to his friends. I got very strong ‘don’t talk to me right now I’m drunk and annoyed’ vibes from him. Also, the fact that I could read his aura and vibe is also why I know we’re soulmates. Picture it, it’s the end of a long day, he comes home and doesn’t even need to say anything for me to know he’s had a rough day. Then I comfort him and we spend the entire night together.” 

“Junhui, you’re projecting,” Joshua interrupted.

“But this time I know I’m right! This guy was literally perfect for me.”

“Well if he really is your ‘soulmate’ then you will probably see him again. That’s how fate works right?”

“It better.” 

｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆’ﾟ･: *:･｡

Junhui went back to the restaurant again on Friday. Only because that was his usual Friday night, not because he was hoping to see anyone in particular again. As he ate, he kept his eyes trained on the doors, waiting for his mystery man to make another appearance. Two full meals and seven drink refills later, Junhui realized he wasn’t going to see this guy again that night. He left with the hope for next week to be better.

Over the next few weeks, the mystery man was all Junhui could think about. He plagued his thoughts and even his dreams. Is it weird to have several dreams about spending the day in a garden with someone you’ve only seen once in your life? Either way, that was a recurring thing that Junhui had to deal with. 

This mild obsession was starting to affect his current relationships as well. So much so that Joshua finally decided to put a stop to it.

“Come to the party on Friday.” Joshua said as he jumped onto Junhui’s bed.

“What if I said I already have plans?” Junhui replied, still focused on writing his essay at his desk. 

“Sitting in a restaurant waiting for this mystery guy to come back doesn’t count as plans.”

Junhui looked up to glare at Joshua, “And who said I was going to do that?” 

“Nobody had to, I already know that’s what you had planned. Now, you can go back to waiting for this guy like a lovesick puppy next Friday, but this week you’re coming to the party. You need to get out more and all the guys are great.”

“Is this a set up?”

“No, this is a ‘get Junhui more friends so he can stop complaining to me’ up”

“How we became best friends is beyond me. You’re so mean to me” Junhui whined. 

“I just want you to expand your horizons, make more friends, get out there ya know? There’s no harm in going to one little party. It’s not even a real party since it’s like, less than 15 people anyway. Nothing to get overwhelmed about.” Joshua said, trying to reassure Junhui.

“Ok fine I’ll go.” Junhui let up. “But only to prove that I’m the better friend in this relationship.”

“You’re gonna thank me for this one day.”

“Whatever Joshua.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆’ﾟ･: *:･｡

They arrived at Joshua’s friends’ apartment and Junhui already felt a bit better. He was acquainted with these guys through Joshua and didn’t feel too out of place in their home. But he was feeling thirsty.

“Hey Jeonghan, do you have any water?” Junhui asked.

“Yeah just help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge,” Jeonghan said as he pointed to the kitchen.

Junhui made his way over to the fridge and began searching for something to drink. While in the kitchen, he could hear more people arriving at the apartment. As he was searching someone came up behind him and said,

“If you see any coke can you pass it to me?”

“Uh sure, wait here’s one,” Junhui grabbed the bottle and turned around to give it to the guy behind him. He met eyes with him and felt a wave of familiarity, but couldn’t quite place it. 

“Thanks man,” the new guy said with a smile. Junhui was feeling rather perplexed, this man’s face was on the tip of his mind and he couldn’t remember where he had seen him before. 

He walked back to the living room when it all finally came together. There sitting on the couch, was Junhui’s mystery man. Junhui stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were blown wide and his mouth was practically on the floor. A face like that is bound to draw attention and Joshua, as his best friend, was the first to notice.

“Hey, earth to Junhui,” he said as he waved his hand in front of Junhui’s face. “Are you ok?”

This seemed to have snapped Junhui out of his shock and he grabbed Joshua’s hand and dragged him back into the kitchen.

“That’s him.” Junhui all but shouted at Joshua.

“That’s who?” Joshua asked.

“My soulmate.”

“The guy from the restaurant?”

“Yes, the guy from the restaurant! He was sitting on the couch, still looking amazing, and I am also having a minor, ok maybe major, freak out.”

Joshua peaked back into the living room to get a second look at the guy. 

“Oh my god,” Joshua said, holding back a laugh.

“What’s happening? Did he leave?”

“No you idiot. The guy that’s your soulmate? That’s Wonwoo.”

“You say that like I know who you’re talking about.” 

“He’s the guy I game with all the time. When I go to game, it’s with him! Our moms are literally best friends. How do you not know him?” 

“I can’t know everyone on earth Joshua!” 

“But you run in like, the same friend group. You must have met him before.”

“I would know if I met him before, how could anyone forget a face like that?”

“This is too much. At least now you can go talk to him, let’s go.”

“Wait.”

“Wait? You have been pining for this guy for weeks and now he’s literally three meters away and you want to wait? What the fuck Junhui?”

“It’s just, what if he doesn’t like me? Or I say something stupid and scare him off? Or he thinks I’m ugly?” Junhui almost cries at the last part. 

“I can guarantee that that won’t happen. You’re his type. Let me introduce you guys and it will all be okay. Okay?”

Junhui took a deep breath, “Okay. But if things start to go south, I’m leaving and going home and never coming out ever again.”

“Whatever you say Junhui.”

They make their way back to the living room and Joshua sits himself right next to Wonwoo.  
“Hey Wonwoo have you met my roommate Junhui yet?” Joshua asked him.

“Actually, I have.” Wonwoo replies.

“You have?” Junhui and Joshua asked at the same time.

“Yeah, remember that party at Hansol’s? The one that got shut down because you can’t actually fit seventy-five people in a shoebox apartment. You said to me ‘you’re so hot, once I’m sober, I’m gonna take you on a date,’” Wonwoo said with a laugh.

“Oh no. You’re kidding right. I didn’t actually say that did I? I must’ve been so drunk oh my god. I literally don’t even remember that party,” Junhui said while practically crying into his hands.

“Yeah you kinda did. But I never gave you my number for you to call me and you kinda disappeared after that. If I had known you were Joshua’s roommate, I would’ve taken you up on that offer sooner.”

“Wait, if you know Junhui, why didn’t you say anything at the restaurant?” Joshua asked.

“Restaurant?” Wonwoo looked puzzled. 

“The small Chinese restaurant with the really authentic food,” Junhui added. 

“Ohhhh, that one,” Wonwoo sighed. “I was honestly pretty drunk and didn’t have my glasses on so I probably didn’t recognize you. My bad.”

“If only you knew how much Junhui has annoyed me about that one night,” Joshua said.

“Why, what did I do?” Wonwoo asked.

Before Joshua could say anything, Junhui covered his mouth with his hand and said, “Nothing at all, let’s just move on and start fresh. Hi, I’m Junhui, completely sober and still willing to take you out on a date.”

Wonwoo looked at him with a smile, “I’m Wonwoo and I’m free tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is irrelevant to the story but Wonwoo passed accounting with a decent mark because his professor curved the midterm mark ^_^ Thank you for reading <3


End file.
